drawfeefandomcom-20200214-history
The Legends of Krys
The Legends of Krys is Drawfee's worst JRPG ever. It began it's creation in Bad JRPG Characters, which was suggested by JangoUnchained, and has since grown into a recurring series. While the full plot is yet unknown except for loosely connected tidbits thrown here and there, several details have been revealed, including characters, classes, and vehicles. The game has been said to come up exclusively on the Sega Genesis, but apparently it's also on PC, the guys have no clue at this point. Characters Party Members * [[Krys|'Krys']]:' Krys is the titular, spunky hero. He has tall, red/auburn hair, asymmetrical pants, and a large sword with two handles. Though everything in the world is indicating that Krys should not be adventuring, he continues to do so anyway. Along the way, Krys can take on several new classes, including Slizzard/Drunkomancer, Philosophy Student, Exhibitionist, and Bees Master-- all of which are equally useless. In fact, his only useful class, the Pie Thief, is unlocked after five playthroughs of the game, and is considered to be impossible to unlock (due to the fact that someone would have to sit through this game more than once). * [[Lord Covington|'Lord Covington]]:''' also known as 'Fly Butler', Krys' butler, a sentient fly person, who is literally just the fucking worst. He enables Krys' terrible wannabe hero behavior. * '''Proporzha Punchman: Krys' childhood friend and possible love interest. She is very tsundere, but has no other personality traits. She makes a lot of dated political commentary. She wields a massive rock fist, which is essentially a Hulk hand made of stone, complete with making sound effects every time she punches someone. Additionally, she also has the most common superpower-- massive breasts. Her hair is tied back into two large side ponytails, and is colored either black or purple (as there have been conflicting artworks depicting both colors). She is totally not Tifa Lockhart. * Gunthia: A large, burly woman with a green mohawk. She was raised by alligators in the unnamed swamp level. She is a veteran of the Great Alligator War-- in which she was the only participant. She wields a single airsoft pistol, and has two guns taped to her left arm. The bottom of her right leg is a sandwich, and the bottom of her left leg is a can of cream of mushroom soup-- it is unclear whether these are actually her legs, or if her legs are just stuck in the can and the sandwich. Additionally, she wears an eyepatch, though the game lacks any sort of continuity and the eyepatch is often over a different eye. She is rad as hell. Also, she is known for saying "muchachos" often, and is terribly allergic to bees. * Tigerman: Tigerman is the last of his people. He is very well dressed, and wields a suitcase that his brother's soul is fused to. He was created in the stream "Drink N' Drawfee: Super Sorry Edition 2K16", and is the only character in the series created by Caldwell. Not much else is known about him, and he is probably an optional character. Antagonists * Assorted Enemies include the low level enemy Extinction, the mid game Reverse Harpies, and the late game final boss Skitterbug (watch out, it knows Meteor). Skitterbug's final form is the new god Skitterking, which is the same but bigger. * Lucieniosaurus: Lucieniosaurus is Krys' adopted brother and serves as the major antagonist of the series. Somehow, despite his name and lack of any attempts made at actually trying to hide it, he managed to keep his evil nature and dinosaur heritage a secret for years. Moody and sullen, he wields a green, magic flame, and a slender katana that is so long, it loops back to the other end of the screen (for example, if the sword is pointing down, the tip will reappear on the screen's top edge). Additionally, he has a final form that resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex, with Pterodactyl wings, long anime hair, and a Triceratops frill around his neck. In this form, he also wears several belts, and smokes a cigarette. * 7UNT!M35: Pronounced "FunTimes," this legendary monster is so horrendous, so terrible, that its very image is cursed. Appearing in the same stream that birthed Tigerman, 7UNT!M35' drawing caused a swathe of technical problems after it was created. One such instance was causing the Drawfee Crew's tablet to temporarily broadcast a view of the void, much to Pucconici's delight. While this entity's purpose is unknown to the story, it is likely either the true antagonist or an optional superboss. Other NPCs * Krust: Krust is an NPC, and is Krys' grandfather, who gave Krys his station wagon when he got a better one. He is an alcoholic, and speaks to Krys in vaguely foreshadowing riddles (likely due to his alcoholism). He had his own series of adventures, known as the Legacy of Krust, which were far superior games. * Krystine: Krys' mother. Unlike other mothers from JRPG's, Krystine is very protective of her son, and constantly pops up out of bushes to try and dissuade Krys from continuing in his adventures. She doesn't like it that Krys took the dog into his quest. She also has tall hair, though hers is put back into a ponytail. * Airold Ship: Another of Krys' old friends, Harold is an NPC who acts as the party's mode of transportation in the late game. He suffers from some disease which has hideously disfigured him and forced him to continue to grow, so he began crawling inside of structures like a hermit crab, eventually growing large enough to inhabit an entire airship. Legends state that one day he will crawl into the Earth's core and wear the entire planet like a shell, as he strides across the cosmos. * Other characters that are introduced are the Pants Smith, who does exactly what he says, several completely competent villagers who actually don't need Krys' help at all, an old king, the king's trusted (for some reason) advisor Draconius Sinister. Summons * Bahamutt: Krys' loving dog, a mixed corgi that Krys duct taped cardboards wings, knives and a lighter into, and summons him into battle to fight. He doesn't actually needs MP to be summoned, but Krys throws away 50 mana every time so people take it seriously. He real name is Chapman and Krystine adopted him when Krys was 10. * Tym: A friend of Krys that can be summoned into battle. He's just a normal guy with balding hair and a full beard that wants to put some sense into Krys. Apparently he tells Krystine what's going on with her son but by the end of the game he loses track of him for some time and she flips out. Krys also duct taped some silverware into him. He parks his Honda Civic a block away so it's not obvious he wasn't magically summoned. He works at a Walmart. * Jesus: Some sort of a Battle Jesus that can be summoned from across universes. He is the most powerful summon in the game but every time you summon him it plays an unskippable 1 hour and a half full HD CGI cutscene. His attack is called "Sunday School", and he gives everyone a sermon. He has a bread sword and his other hand is fish shaped cannon, and several robot wings. He flips a cosmic table onto the foes. Krys summons him by saying that the enemy is a corrupt temple worker who taxes people. Races Thus far, three different races have been confirmed to exist. * Fuh'Kir (pronounced fucker): The mascot race of The Legends of Krys, they appear almost rabbit-like, with buff human legs and velociraptor talons. They have no actual hands-- the things that look like hands on their face are growths meant to resemble hands. They make the player very uncomfortable. They use "fuh'kir" as an idiom in everyday speech, as well. They are not an outwardly violent people and live an agrarian lifestyle, but they are given a wide berth. Once, an Extinction came to their village. Once. They reproduce through traumatic insemination like bedbugs. Their queen is named "The Mother Fuh'Kir." * Whalemen: An all female race, they have the torso of an attractive, human woman. But their head is an actual whale. Not a whale's head, mind you. An actual, full whale, with teeth, large buggy eyes, and high heels for feet. They speak through unattractive groans and whale cries. Their attacks consist mostly of throwing around their massive weight, and falling over on people like a professional wrestler. The tail on their head also has cat ears on the end. Still oddly sexy. Once every hundred years, a male whalemen (or a malemen) is born, and it is terrible. * Alves: Literally just the race of aliens from the TV show Alf. They are still very elven and regal, but have the odd habit of taking the beginnings of some words and changing the first letter to the sound 'schm.' Therefore, 'food' becomes 'schmood,' and 'mashed potatoes' becomes 'schmashed schmoshmatoes.' They are also oddly inconsistent about when they use this odd linguistic idiom, and often catch themselves leaving it off, and hastily correcting themselves in speech. At some point, their princess falls in love with Krys, though Krys does not reciprocate these feelings, much to the ire of their Schming. Trivia * As said in Episode 8 the game apparently has a very good RPG ending in contrast to how terrible everything else was. We'll probably never know the details for sure. Category:JRPG